The Winter olimpics!
by Ryo Kusama
Summary: Muy random pero se reiran un rato.


**Disclaimer:Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen,si no a Hidekaz Hime...Hima...YA ME ENTENDIERON! Y el fic tampoco,lo copie de un video de youtube y su respectivo creador es FioryParty74 (link al final) y si es posible comenten el video,no el fic...aunque,no pasa nada si comentan los dos... -._.- Esto no tiene fines de lucro.**

Cierto dia en las olimpiadas de hielo en vancouver se encontraban America y Canada charlando,bueno,realmente america estaba alardeando y canada fingia escucharlo mientras se estaba tomando una coca cola... Un tempano de hielo se desprendio y callo en la señal de los juegos olimpicos produciendo que algo de nieve callera.

-Y como te decia Canada yo siempre te derroto en hockey...-cae bola de nieve tirandole la coca cola al canadiense y america mira a todos lados- Fueron ellos!-dijo EUA señalando hacia donde estaban los nordicos,tomo una bola de nieve y la lanzo impactando hacia Suecia

-Que cara?-dijo el sueco mientas el finlandes se ponia palido,tomo una bola de nieve y se la avento a EUA dandole directo en la cara y asi se dio inicio a una guerra de bolas de nieve mientras el canadiense dio un suspiro y busco con la mirada hasta que encontro una maquina expendedora de coca colas y se dirigio a paso lento pero decidio hacia alla.

Una de esas bolas de nieve le impacta a francia el cual leia el periodico y en su enojo al primero que vio fue a canada,tomo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo pero el canadiense hiba bajando las escaleras por lo que le paso por encima y le impacto al ruso a lo que los balticos empezaron a temblar de terror.

-Ohh,guerra de bolas de nieve,sera mejor que me proteja koru koru-dijo el ruso con una sonrisa infantil a lo que los balticos se pusieron mas palidos que bola de nieve el callo a america en la nuca recien lanzada por la hungara mientras que el aristocrata murmuro un ``indecentes´´ y todos se empezaron a arrojar bolas de nieve a todos.

El canadiense avento una y practicamente patino y se escondio detras de un pilar,sosteniendose.

-Eso estuvo cerca-murmuro el canadiente escondiendose en el tanto japon,volteaba a todos lados a ver si no le caia alguna bola,volteo hacia arriba y vio que muchas se dirigian hacia el como balas y solo pudo decir:

-Mier-no termino la oracion ya que quedo enterrado en una pila de bolas de nieve mientras eso pasaba en la banca de al lado de donde estaba japon estaba inglaterra tomandose un té mientras que con cordinacion perfecta con su paraguas evitaba que las bolas de nieve le calleran a el con cara de ``feel like a boss´´.

-Ya casi llego-dijo el canadiense pasando entre españa y romano corriendo hacia su objetivo,paso al lado de suiza todavia corriendo y un monton de nieve le callo encima al suizo mientras decia groceria y media.

-HAHAHAHA tomen eso!-grito el yankee con un lanza-bolas-de-nieve 3000 disparando de diestra a siniestra y las hermanas de rusia aventaban las bolas con un palo de hockey el cual la mayoria de las aventadas le daban a Alemania y a Veneziano el cual el ultimo solo disfrutaba de la nieve.

-hahaha auch -dijo el coreano ya que le callo un monton de nieve a el cubriendolo canadiense se subio a una mesa y se deslizo sobre ella para bajarse de una marometa y llego al otro lado saltando la barda gruesa de un brinco.

-Que bien que los tengo a ustedes para protejerme chicos koru koru- dijo el ruso en el balcon de al lado mientras que se protejia con los pobres balticos.

-Al fin-dijo el Canada pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar una GRAN bola de nieve lo impacto tirandolo al suelo y una coca cola callo de la maquina,el rubio se paro ya con la bebida en mano,le estaba a punto de dar un trago cuando otra bola de nieve lo tira.

!DESTAPA LA FELICIDAD!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Y? que les parecio? es mi primer fic de hetalia :D aunque no sea mio... total, dejenle el comentario a la autora original y otro a mi si quieres... **

**ht***tp:/ww*** ***utu**be.c***om/wa***tch?v***=iMB8X****6pq**9gE&***feat***ure=B***Fa&li***st=**ULp1**XMi***8IO**YJ4**

**(quiten asterisco**)

Alfred: Ese tonto amante del jarabe de maple me vencio,tendre mi venganza en Sochi del 2014... donde sea que quede eso...

Ivan: Solo faltan 2 años koru

*-[CerezA]-*


End file.
